Kraven the Hunter
Sergei Kravinoff, best known by his title Kraven the Hunter, is a world-renowned hunter and longtime foe of Spider-Man and his extended supporting cast. Having mastered his big game craft, Kraven grew bored and decided to begin hunting the superhuman Spider-Man, beginning to consume exotic elixirs to empower himself and match his superhuman foe. Kraven failed in his hunt numerous times, becoming a founding member of the Sinister Six and consistently getting defeated by the Spider. Eventually, Kraven's failures drove him to madness. He successfully shot Spider-Man, and buried him alive, deciding to don his costume and hunt the villain Vermin to prove himself a superior Spider-Man. When the real Peter Parker dug himself out and confronted Kraven, failing to defeat Vermin in the process, Kraven decided that his ultimate life goal had been concluded and his hunt was over- killing himself. Kraven's family enacted a dark magic ritual to bring him back to life- requiring the blood of the Spider-Man to complete it and bring him back. Unfortunately for the Kravinoffs, Peter's brother Kaine disguised himself as the real Spider-Man to save him, dying in his place. Kaine's blood corrupted the ritual, and now Kraven walks the earth again, mad and desperately seeking death, which only one of the Spiders can give him. 5" Scale Spider-Man (1994) Series 2- Kraven the Hunter w/ Spear-Throwing Action (1994) Kraven's first action figure was based on his appearance in the 1990's Spider-Man: The Animated Series, featuring a simplified version of his lion designed vest and a pair of black pants. Kraven was released in the second wave of the toyline in 1994, alongside Kingpin, Lizard, Vulture, Peter Parker, an updated Spider-Man and an alien Spider-Slayer. The figure is an entirely original sculpt for the character, and features the same standard level of articulation for figures of the time. The figure, like many other in the toyline, is built around a specific play feature gimmick. Kraven the Hunter features a limited range of motion in his right arm to accommodate a spring-loaded ability to allow Kraven to throw his one accessory- his spear. Spider-Man: Monster Mayham Boxset (1998) Kraven the Hunter was one of the eight figures included in the Spider-Man: Monster Mayham boxset, based on the "Neogenic Nightmare" episode arc from the Spider-Man: The Animated Series cartoon. He was released alongside Spider-Man, Six Armed Spider-Man, Man-Spider, Morbius, The Lizard, The Punisher and J. Jonah Jameson. Kraven is a simple repaint of the Kraven the Hunter w/ Spear-Throwing Action from the 1994 second wave, but with a more comic accurate leopard-skin pants and more detailed zebra print bracers. The boots were repainted to resemble basic shoes with exposed shins. Kraven retains his original action feature, but his spear is now painted black. Spider-Man 3 Movie Classics- Kraven with Bullwhip Swinging Action (2007) Kraven was one of the comic-based characters included in the 5" Spider-Man 3 Movie Classics line. Like the rest of the comic characters in the line, Kraven is redesigned to look more like a character in the universe of the Sam Raimi Spider-Man movies. Unlike some of his wave-mates; Scorpion, Rhino and Lizard, Kraven isn't based on the design for the character seen in the Raimi Spider-Man movie tie-in games, and instead features an original design. Kraven has severely cut down articulation, in part to accommodate his action feature, which allows you to squeeze his hips to cause his arm to swing, replicating the motion of swinging a whip. As a result, Kraven's legs only feature swivel joints at the hips, and his arms are extremely limited. Kraven includes a Bullwhip to go along with this feature, which can be curled up and stored on his belt, a Machete, and a machete holster which can store the machete and holster on his back, and a static Komodo Dragon. 6" Scale Spider-Man Classics Series 6- Kraven the Hunter w/ Spider-Trap Bolo Gun (2003) Kraven the Hunter made his debut in the 6" Marvel Legends scale in the sixth series of Toybiz's Spider-Man Classics spin-off line. As one of the single-packed one-villain-to-a-wave release model, Kraven was notoriously difficult to find. He was built on the Marvel Legends Namor mold, with a new head featuring a sinister grin and separate molded vest and bracers. Kraven includes multiple weapon accessories- he has a small knife which can holster on the back of his vest, a much longer machete, and an additional weapon for which the figure is named- his "Spider-Trap Bolo Gun", which resembles a cross between a shotgun and a crossbow. The Bolo Gun includes the the action feature gimmick for the figure- there's two missiles bound with a string that can be spring-fired and wrap up a figure. Marvel Legends Gift Set- Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 (2004) Kraven the Hunter was one of the seven figures included in the Marvel Legends Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 boxset, alongside Spider-Man, Doc Ock, Venom, Black Cat, Green Goblin and Electro. Kraven the Hunter is a repaint of the Spider-Man Classics figure, with no white paint on his pants, new bracers and painted chest hair. He also includes a newly sculpted head featuring Kraven screaming with rage. He includes all the same accessories as the original release, but with an extra character-specific circular base featuring Kraven's vest, and a poster book featuring artwork of the Sinister Six. Marvel Legends Rhino Infinite Series- Kraven the Hunter (2015) Kraven the Hunter received a much needed update in Hasbro's rebranded Marvel Legends Infinite Series in the 2015 Spider-Man Rhino Build-A-Figure series. He is based on the standard Hasbro "Medium Build Male" body that debuted on the Ant-Man Legends Grim Reaper, but with newly sculpted lower legs, upper arms, and a new headsculpt. Kraven's new sculpt is based on his modern post-Grim Hunt appearance, with a different styled lion vest, simple leather pants lacking the animal print style, and adorned with skull-based kneecaps, and a large-pouched belt with a loin-cloth attached to it. Kraven includes only one accessory- his large, intricately detailed spear, which is likewise a newly sculpted piece, with intricate feathered details. While the spear is the only accessory that really belongs to Kraven, he also includes a Build-A-Figure piece- in this case, the right leg of Rhino. Like many figures in the Marvel Legends Infinite series, Kraven is a swap-figure; his swap is his half-brother, Chameleon, and they were marketed under the title "Savage Force". 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Universe Wave 18- Kraven the Hunter (2012) Kraven's first and only figure in the 3 3/4" scale was included in the 18th wave, during the fourth series at the tail end of the life for the Marvel Universe toyline. The figure was based on the modern Kraven the Hunter designs from his appearance after his revival in Grim Hunt, with more traditional single-color pants with intricate skull-knee pads, and a new design for his lion vest. Kraven is largely built on the same body as Wrecking Crew members Thunderball and Piledriver, but with a significant amount of remolded parts, included mostly new legs, lower arms and a new head. Kraven includes several accessories; a newly designed tribal spear adorned with feathers, a knife which was originally included with Drax the Destroyer with a repainted brown grip, and a removable necklace. Like the rest of the Series 4 figures, Kraven has lost the individual stand or "Fury Files" paper goods- instead replacing them both with a cardboard "collectible comic shot" featuring art of Kraven. 2" Scale Minimates Wave 24- Back in Black Spider-Man and Kraven (2008) Kraven's debut in the Diamond Select 2" Minimates toyline came in the 2008 wave 24 of the two-pack series. Kraven is built on the same standard Minimate body as every other figure in the line, but with an additional torso piece that slides on top of the standard torso to represent his lion vest. Underneath his lion vest, there is a full separate torso piece with unique scar decals. Aside from the vest, Kraven includes two accessories- a small knife, and the shotgun he used to kill himself in Kraven's Last Hunt. A variant version of the set exists that swaps out the Kraven for a figure of Tarantula instead. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man